Ian joins the Chaotix(Charmy's New Friend)
by inswny03
Summary: Charmy and Ian become cfriends and they rescue Espio and Vector from Dr. Eggman


Team Chaotix has solved many crimes for years. But one day while Charmy was busy running errands for Vector, he noticed a green hedgehog wearing a light blue and red jacket. The green hedgehog looked miserable. Charmy went up to him.

What's the matter? asked Charmy.

I'm lonely. sighed the green hedgehog. I wish I had a friend. he said sadly.

Charmy felt sorry for the green hedgehog. I'll be your friend. he said.

Thanks. said the green hedgehog. My name is Ian. he said. What's your name? he asked.

I'm Charmy Bee. said Charmy. I'm a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Pleased to meet you Ian. he said.

Ian smiled as he and Charmy shook hands.

I like your jacket. said Charmy.

Thanks. said Ian. Then Charmy noticed the letters MCVL on Ian's jacket.

I wonder what MCVL stands for? he wondered.

I'm not sure. said Ian.

Anyways I'm heading back to the Chaotix Agency. Wanna meet my friends? he offered.

Sure. said Ian. Then the two set out to head off to the Chaotix Agency.  
When they got there it was already 12 o' clock PM.

What took you so long Charmy? asked Vector.

Sorry Vector. I saw somebody looking sad so I became friends with him.

And who is your friend? asked Espio.

I'm his friend. said Ian. I'm Ian. he said. Charmy's told me about you guys.I hear you solve crimes. he said.

That's what we do. said Vector. Just then the telephone rang. Vector answered it. After the phone call Vector told Espio, Charmy, and Ian that there was a case to be solved.

Charmy you'll have to stay here. said Vector. This case is to big of a problem for you alone.

Charmy was disappointed that he couldn't help on the case.

Maybe next time. said Ian feeling sorry for his friend.

Then Espio and Vector left to go solve the crime while Ian and Charmy stayed behind.

Ok. We'll find out the crime and catch whoever's caused it. said Vector. When they arrived to the place that the crime had happened that led them into a trap.

We've been had. said Espio crossly.

Some nerve for tricking us. said Vector. The crime was all planned by Dr. Eggman who wanted to conquer the world.

At last. The plan is in place and ripe for the taking. he laughed evily.

If only we had Charmy with us. thought Vector. Then he knew what to do.

Do you have a phone I could use? Vector asked Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman sighed. Alright but make it snappy. he said.

Meanwhile back at the Chaotix HQ Ian and Charmy were playing Monopoly.

Ian rolled the dice. Seven. he said as he moved his piece 7 spaces and landed on Chance. He read the chance card. Go Directly to Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect 200 Dollars. Then he moved his piece to jail. Then it was Charmy's turn. he rolled a 2.

Free Parking. said Charmy cheerfully as he collected the money. Ian was about to roll again to get a double to get out of jail when their game was interupted by the phone ringing. Ian picked it up.

Hello? answered Ian

Ian. It's us. said Vector. We fell into a trap done by Dr. Eggman. he explained. We need you and Charmy to come save us and hurry. he shouted over the reciever. Then Ian hanged up.

Who was it? asked Charmy.

It was Vector. answered Ian. He and Espio got captured by some guy named Dr. Eggman. We better go save them before they're done for.

So Ian and Charmy raced off to where Vector and Espio were at. They finally arrived at the place of the crime.

Well,Well,Well. If it isn't your two friends. said Dr. Eggman.

What have you done with our friends?! demanded Charmy.

Uh you might wanna look up there. said Ian as he pointed to where Vector and Espio were.

Oh No. Dr. Eggman's gonna burn them to death. said Charmy.

Ian came up with a plan. Charmy you distract Eggman while I free Vector and Espio.

Charmy punched Eggman and stung him a few times while Ian freed Espio and Vector.

Thanks a bunch. said Vector.

We knew we could rely on you and Charmy to help. said Espio.

No time for that now. said Ian. We have a Dr. to beat.

Eggbots attack. called Dr. Eggman.

The Eggbots ran to attack Charmy. Just as the robot was about to shoot it's laser at Charmy, It got hit by a flying disc by Ian.

NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIEND! he shouted. Then he,Charmy,Vector,and Espio beat up the Dr. and Ian punched him so hard that he fell into his own trap.

Drat. foiled again. said Dr. Eggman as he was floating in lava.

Well that takes care of Ian.

Good Job you two. said Vector.

You two make a great team. said Espio.

Let's go home. said Charmy.

When they arrived back at HQ, Vector,Espio,and Charmy had a big surprise for Ian. In honor of saving us from Dr. Eggman we've decided to make you a giant glazed doughnut. said Vector.

Ian was amazed. Then Charmy spoke to Ian. Thanks for always believing in me when we battled Dr. Eggman. he said happily. Then he hugged Ian. Your my best friend. he said.

Ian hugged Charmy back. No Problem. That what Best Friends do. he said.

Vector smiled. These two sure make a great team. said Espio.

I agree. said Vector.

Yeah! exclaimed Charmy and Ian as Vector shot a picture of both of them.

And so that's how Ian had joined Team Chaotix and saved Vector and Espio from Dr. Eggman's clutches. Both he and Charmy are good friends and still have fun together whenever there wasn't a mission.  
Vector and Espio had to agree that this could be the start of having a new member of the team.


End file.
